Mirrors: A Love To Remember
by FaytRain
Summary: A Response to the end of Andrew Joshua Talon's fic: Mirrors. After 2 years, what has happened to Confident Keitaro and Motoko? Read to find out! RxR ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Andrew Joshua Talons fic: Mirrors

Too bad though… their both really cool…

Mirrors: A Love To Remember

This is just a response to a challenge at the end of Andrew Joshua Talon's fic, Mirrors.

In this fic Keitaro split into six different versions of himself.

This ONESHOT is just to see how Confident Keitaro and Motoko ended up.

And this is my first true Romance Fic! Yay! Tell me what you think! Some of my friends helped me write the kissing scene! Whoops… Did I say too much?

* * *

Mirrors: A Love To Remember 

--2 years after 'Keitaro' was recreated--

It's been a long time since the 'incident'. Everything since then has just been as happy-go-lucky as ever.

"Ahhh… relaxation…" Confident Keitaro was just lazing about in the sun on the roofs on Hinata Dorms.

He has changed a lot over the years, his wardrobe now consisted of -as always- leather items… Instead of tight leather pants he now at least but on leather jeans, (A/N: do they have those?) a white sleeveless shirt that says "Like what you see? Come and get it" a golden watch, a golden ring and a silver cross necklace.

"Right, Motoko-chan?" looking over to his right

She also has changed a lot within the years, not only physically but mentally as well. Motoko no longer thought that all men were perverts. And has gotten a little more confident just by being around Confident Keitaro, though still innocent in the ways of intimacy. Her wardrobe has changed as well. She had ditched the samurai outfit, even though she still practices the art. She now uses long flowing skirts, much like Kanako wears but of colors other than black, though her bright red skirt is more commonly seen. She wears blouses as well, usually in the light blue variety, and has stopped binding her breasts and has replaced the binds with bras and such. Not much jewelry except a silver cross necklace much like Keitaro's own, and a golden ring on her ring finger.

Did I forget to mention that they're engaged? Yup, fiancés as of 1 month ago.

"Yes Kei-kun, very peaceful. It has been for many days."

"Don't you wish everyday was like this?"

"I do"

"Then let's make some noise.." reaching over to her.

"Kei-kun! Not here! M-maybe later! But definitely not out in the open!"

"C'mon… we've done almost everywhere… let's go here."

"sigh, okay fine… but just this once Kei-kun."

"Great!" Reaching behind her he pulled out… A sword.

And he started to charge at her "Hiaaaah!"

He swung at her but as always, she blocked it.

"Great job Kei-kun! Getting better each day! Great but… Still not good enough!"

She broke out of the block and started to continuously swing at Keitaro as he blocked, dodged, or parried. Swing at torso. Block. Sweeping at feet. Dodged. Straight aim for arms. Parry.

Confident Keitaro had started to practice the art yet nowhere as good as Motoko, he was still years away from being her equal.

"HIAAAH!" He swung at her feet, and as always, she fell for it.

"Ahh!"

And as always, confident Keitaro always caught her.

"Hush now, don't worry again." Soothing her in his arms.

"Why do all our matches always end like this?" A blush growing on her cheeks.

"Maybe you love me always catching you, and ravaging you on my stallion as we ride of into the sunset."

"How many times have I told you not to read my novels?"

"Many many times, but who keeps count"

"Well I certainly-mmm" And as always, he silenced her with a kiss.

Breaking off the kiss, he gently laid her upon the ground.

"C'mon, Motoko-chan, you know you love this" Another kiss was placed on her lips.

"MmmmmMmmm! (Translation: Ooo.. Kei-kun…!)"

"I'll take that as a yes" Trailing the kisses to her neck. Making little marks on her neck.

"God Kei-kun! Oooo" The blush on her cheeks spreading throughout her face.

Suddenly, he stopped. "I think I'll end it here."

"Kei-Kei-kun…"

"Don't worry; I know would like to keep your innocence until marriage. Even I can wait that long."

"Kei-kun, Our wedding is tomorrow."

"Yes it is. How can I have forgotten about that?"

"Kei-kun" A red aura emanating from her

"Hey, Hey! I was just joking!"

She went up to him and planted yet another kiss on lips.

"I know, that was just revenge for reading my novel!" Giggling madly.

"Ooooo! I'll get you for that!" And another war of kisses happened once again.

* * *

--Next Day-- 

It was the day of the wedding and everybody was attending,

Keitaro (original) & his girlfriend

Mikoshi (Brainy) & Haruka

T.K. (timid) & Mutsumi

Daisuke (fun loving) & Kitsune

Urashima (evil) & Shinobu (He has really mellowed out over the years)

Syaoran (kind) & a new girlfriend named Sakura (I wanted to do that! Oh, and Naru dumped him out of anger when he helped out a girl at the park, and that same girl became his girlfriend!)

Naru & well… nobody… (Haha! Loner!) (1)

--1 hour into the wedding--

"Do you, Mikazuki Keitaro (yes he did change his first name, he kept Keitaro as his last.) take this Motoko Aoyama as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

He gazed lovingly into her eyes and said,

"I do"

"And do you, Motoko Aoyama take Mikazuki Keitaro as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

She gazed just as lovingly and said,

"I do"

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the bride."

And they kissed, not a normal kiss either, this was a kiss full of passion and love, a kiss that would mean the world to them, a kiss of marriage.

"Let's go" Mikazuki Keitaro, new husband, said to his wife.

"Yes, let's" Motoko Keitaro, new wife, replied to him.

And they walked out towards the limo they had rented, with friends throwing rice and such towards them. (2) (3)

"Wait a minute Kei-kun" As she twirled and sent the bouquet in the air, towards the other girls.

"I got it I got it!" Girls screaming like crazy just to get a wedding bouquet.

"I GOT IT!" One voice screamed.

"Look Kei-kun! I got it!" Apparently it had been Keitaro's new girlfriend who had gotten the bouquet.

"Great job Fayte! That was an awesome catch!" (4)

And the newlyweds stepped into the limo with cans rattling behind them.

And to everybody else, Mikazuki opened the sun roof and screamed to them all,

"Thanks guys! And I hope Motoko-chan's great in bed!"

That one act agitated a load roar from most of the guys, with the occasional, "Way to go!" "Awsome!" and one small cheer from an evil person with Shinobu, "You didn't do her yet?"

Silence.

And all that could be heard was the sounds of rattling of cans and very load moans coming from inside the limo.

THE END

(5)

* * *

(1) I gave them all names just for this occasion, can't have them nameless right? 

(2) This is a Western style wedding, I didn't want a boring 'Pass the cup around and sip from it so 2 people could become married' thing, I friend told me that's how traditional weddings are like that.

(3) Did you know that hundreds of birds die every time someone is married? The rice is eaten my birds, their stomachs can't take it, and they explode. This message was brought to you by Simpsons, Episode where Apu marries somebody.

(4) What… Don't look at me like that… I wanted to be with Kei-kun at the end…

(5) The End! Read and Review pls!

Ja Ne!

See You Soon!

Soon's Too Long! T.T

Bai Bai

.:Fayte Angel:.


End file.
